Clip (Fry and Doki finding Tools for the Superhero Suit)
Professor Fransworth: Fry, Doki. I need you to do something for me. Fry: For what, Professor? Professor Fransworth: For something you and your friends, Doki. Doki: For me, Fico, Gabi and Otto?! This is Great! What's called? Professor Fransworth: I call it a Superhero suit! Doki: Superhero Suit!? Alright! So how can we build it? Professor Fransworth: I need a hammer and a Wrench. Fry: Okay, We'll find a Hammer and a Wrench for you. They went off and they found the Hammer and the Wrench under a stack of objects Fry: The Hammer and the Wrench! At the bottom of a giant pile of dangerous rubble! and Doki reach down and pull Hammer and the Wrench free, the pile shift and fall right of him and Doki and they got crush Minutes Later stand around a toaster-like machine, about the size of a small car. The lever pops up and Fry and Doki appears from the chamber at the top Doki: Hey, I'm alive. Fry: Oh, what happened? Leela: You two got crushed under a two tonnes of debris. Bender: And you both died! He and Fico luagh and Doki and Fry is angry at them Bender: I guess, you have to be there. Fico: And it was funny. Doki: Professor, if that was me and Fry died there? Why are we here? Professor Fransworth: You're also you and him, thanks to my latest invention, the Reanimator! When you die, it will automatically make an exact duplicate of you, based on your x-rays, a DNA sample and scrapings from the inside of your tennis shoes and your fur. Doki: Really? Fry: Wow, when did you invented? Professor Fransworth: About a week ago, and I've been trying to kill you to test it ever since. Leela: What was death look like? Doki: First, everything went dark. Then we are floating in the Darkness and then our heart is floating around at us. Fry: Oh, Professor! Here are the hammer and wrench me and Doki die getting for you. Professor Fransworth: The whu? Oh, you can keep that piece of junk. I only made you to look for it to get you out of my metaphorical hair. Now he and Doki can use these Professor Fransworth: Now if you want to look for some tools I actually need, why don't you find the ones missing from my tool rack. Doki: Alright, which one? Professor Fransworth: All of them, they're all in the Radiant Garden somewhere and I can't invent the Superhero Suit without them. Can you find them and put them back? Doki: Yes. Fry: No, Problem oh. After they got all the Tools for the Superhero Suit Professor Fransworth: Wonderful, all my tools are back in place, even the ones I didn't need. Fry: Ones you didn't need!? Doki: Why you litte.... They look angry at him, Leela and Gabi hold them back Professor Fransworth: (laugh) Sadly though, there something missing for me to invent. Bender & Fico: Not another Blueprints. Not another Blueprints. Professor Fransworth: Another Blueprints for Gabi, Otto and Fico's Superhero Suit! Bender & Fico: Aw, man! Mundi: What about the Blueprints from your World? Professor Fransworth: I did, I lost them on my way back to Planet Express. Except the three of them, I pawn them to the Digital version of Radiant Garden. Doki: We'll get them for you. Fry: Yeah, why you pawn it to the Digital version of Radiant Garden? Professor Fransworth: For the same reason pawns everything in other Worlds. To get a Weapon. And I finished the Suit for you, Doki. He give the Ray Gun to Fry. The Superhero Suit, Sword and Shield to Doki Doki: Cool! I got a Suit that makes me Stronger! With a Sword and Shield! This is Awesome! Professor Fransworth: Okay, you two. Go to the Pawn shop at the Digital Radiant Garden. And get those Blueprints. You have to use the Gateway in the Castle Doki: We cannot. Fry: He's right. Those Guards won't allow any visitors to get in the Castle. Professor Fransworth: Oh, yes. You should use the Portal to the Virtual World, it will lead you to Digital Radiant Garden. Doki: What? You want us to go to the Virtual World? What about the Computer Virus? Professor Fransworth: Doki: They enter the Virtual World Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts